


Steven Phantasm

by Master_of_the_Boot1



Category: Phantasm (Movies), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Boot1/pseuds/Master_of_the_Boot1
Summary: Based on the movie by Don Coscarelli and the cartoon by Rebecca Sugar.In the town of Beach City, something stirs. Something evil.With graves plundered and the boundary between dream and reality breaking down, one boy will be caught in the middle of it all.And if this doesn't scare you, you're already dead.





	1. Prologue

Steven Universe: The Phantasm

 

* * *

 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3ieQxm_M2I

  **(required listening)**

The thin, pale woman and the short Latin woman observed the child before them. Tear streaked face and puffy red eyed looked up at them, breaking their hearts. “First she took my mom, then my dad and now she’s taken Garnet.” the boy sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

 

The pale woman looked at the boy on the verge of tears herself; concern etched over every part of her bird like face. She began to wipe the boy’s face with a kerchief as the thicker, shorter woman began to hug the boy. Behind them, the fire cast warmth and light over the living room; yet it could not banish the chill in the air, could not diminish the malaise that had fallen over the household.

 

“Steven,” said the dark skinned woman, “That tall lady, that Yellow Diamond person didn’t take Garnet away. She died in a car wreck.”

 

“Amethyst is right, Steven,” said the tall, pale woman, drying the toy’s tears. “What you saw was only a bad dream. I know Yellow Diamond must have seemed frightening; I had nightmares for months after my parents died and your mother took me in. You can’t let them get your down, no matter how scary the real world is.”

 

“Pearl’s also right, Ste-man,” said Amethyst, “We’re a family. We’ve all been hurt but we stick together. Besides, kid, you hardly slept since the funeral last week.”

 

Steven sniffled a bit as Amethyst ran a hand through his curly hair, “Has it been that long?” he asked.

 

“We’re going to take care of you, Steven,” said Pearl, starting to sniffle herself, on the verge of breaking out into tears. “Amethyst and me can’t ever replace your parents and we’re going to miss Garnet just as much as you do; but you bet your bottom dollar we’re going to try.”

 

Amethyst put a hand on Pearl’s shoudler, comforting the thin woman as much as the boy grieving for his family. “Yeah, and after all this shi—I mean stuff, we could all use a vacation. Let’s grab the Hemicuda and make like that TV show you like, _Supernatural_.”

 

The boy sniffed once more, but his tears seemed to be stopping. “You mean like Sam and Dean?”

 

The Latin woman with purple hair nodded her head enthusiastically, while her partner calmed down. “Yeah dude! We can be like the Winchesters and fight demons and monsters and shit and stay in cool motels; it’ll be great! We can leave when the sun goes up.”

 

“Well if we’re going on a trip, we better start packing now,” said Pearl, taking a deep breath and adjusting her ice-cream woman’s uniform. “We can’t leave unprepared, what kind of monster hunters would we be?”

 

Steven laughed, wiping his nose one last time. “Yeah, we’ll be the best monster and ghost hunting team there’s ever been.” He actually started to smile at the two women, “I love you guys, Pearl, Amethyst. you’re my family.”

 

The short, stout boy pulled both the women into a surprisingly strong hug. Now it was Amethyst’s turn to nearly cry, her own strong arms went around the boy and Pearl like she never wanted to let go. For the sake of Steven, she stopped herself from crying and only Pearl squeezing her hand gave her the strength to do that. “I’m going to pack us some snacks!” she announced in a shaky voice, covering her eyes as she ran for the kitchen. Pearl stepped in after her, follwoing Amethyst where she leaned against the refrigerator, holding her tight and kissing her tenderly.

 

Steven smiled at his two guardians and sprinted up the stairs, nearly losing his pink flip-flops in the process. Running into his room, all bad thoughts were pushed out of his head—even thoughts about the tall woman, the one who wore a distinct yellow diamond brooch around her neck. Amethyst and Pearl were probably right; that Yellow diamond lady wasn’t real. She coudln’t have been real, half of the stuff that had happened to Steven over the last week coudln’t be real. It was just too insane to be real.

 

Ranger Guy knew it wasn’t real as Steven tossed that action figure into his cheeseburger bagpack. Cop Guy and Jagged Guy followed. Afterwards went MC Bear-Bear and Mr. Queasy. Steven gave a little smile at the patch job on Bear-Bear’s arm; he thought he’d lost a good bear but luckily Pearl’s teaching him how to sew and stitch hadn’t been in vain. He smiled as he continued to pack.

 

He grabbed from the nightstand an old and much loved Gameboy, a gift from his dad when he was very young. The No-Home boy novels went in next along with the first of the Unfamiliar Familiar series. Pearl wanted him to keep his mind sharp and his friend Connie always swore by the power of books to expand the mind and hone the consciousness.

 

Steven was so caught up in the thrill of adventure and travelling the road like the Winchester brothers that he realized he was missing something. “My jacket!” he uttered to himself. If he was going to go on a grand road trip with his two poly-amorous mother figures, he’d need an epic jacket to go along with it. He stared at himself in the mirror, “And I need a new shirt,” he muttered.

 

Opening the closet door, he found it; first hanger on the left. The sweet, faux-leather jacket Amythyst picked up for him at a yard sale. It as still too big but he’d grow into it one day. For now he just grinned as he threw the Jacket on. Eager as only a child could be, he closed the closet door to look at himself properly in the mirror.

 

What he saw there froze his blood.

 

Something, no, someone was there with him and it wasn’t one of his mothers.

 

There she stood like a thing out of man’s darkest dreams; a devil in disguise, a thing from beyond the mortal plane. It took the form of a woman, extremely tall and thin; clad in almost cheerful yellow woman’s suit. Her angular face was twisted with supreme, irrational, unstoppable hatred. Her nostrils flared like a predator finally catching the scent of the prey. The yellow diamond brooch glinted with something unnatural inside.

 

“Boy!” she bellowed out in a banshee wail that defied space, time and humanity.

 

The one who’d killed his mother, his father and his mother figure Garnet had come back for him despite everything.

 

A thunderous crash shocked Steven and made him jump. Several arms punched through the glass and wood panneling of the closet door and grabbed Steven with a deathly grip. He screamed as Yellow Diamond’s fusion monster dragged him into the darkness.

 

And then there was only silence.


	2. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we finally get to the end of the beginning, where it all started. 
> 
> It started with a funeral and a dream. And it all went downhill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains nudity and violence. Reader discretion is advised. 
> 
> This was partly edited by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag Go check her out.

Steven Universe: The Phantasm

 

Author’s note: I do not own any intellectual properties within. This is a pure for fun work.

 

This chapter contains violence, graphic death and sexual content. Turn back if that disturbs you.

 

Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

 

_Beach City, Morningside Cemetery,_

 

It felt like a dream. Jenny “Bismuth” Okeke always had a thing for petite girls. This girl checked off so many boxes on her list it was almost scary. Watching her tiptoe across the green grass only made Bismuth want to throw her to the ground, rip her clothes off and ravage her by the light of the moon. The sultry midnight air only made her want to get naked that much more.

 

That grin of hers, a mix of arrogant and submissive drove Bismuth wild. She looked behind herself at Bismuth and smirked. Heat pooled in Bismuth’s maidenhood and her heart raced. The girl definitely wasn’t doing her any favours, teasing her like that; not with the way her hips and ass swayed as she walked. Bismuth dind’t know who she was, only that she’d come out of the shadows wearing a yellow ballerina outfit. That was weird but the girl was pretty and Bismuth was horny, so it didn’t matter as much.

 

The canary yellow ballerina outfit did nothing to hide her sinuous curves, the tight muscles in her ass or the firm thighs that carried her along. Bismuth tried to give her a winning grin back, but it only ended up looking like a foolish girl’s crush. The delicate tutu blew in the wind; the translucent fabric seemed to move like a living thing. It shifted and swayed just in time with the girl’s lovely hips.

 

Her bright blonde hair stayed stiff though, as though held up by some stiff hairspray or some strong gel. The girl glanced over her shoulder again, showing a little bit of teeth. She came across like an animal and Bismuth wanted to mate with her.

 

Without warning, the thing, hot young ballerina stopped before a gravestone. In any other state of mind, Bismuth would be quick to point out this was how most _Nightmare on Elm_ _S_ _treet_ movies started. Problem was that the yellow ballerina was was taking her thin top down and smirking. Her stiff nipples had been visible for a while now but now those perky tits were on display.

 

Bismuth felt like the temperature had risen a dozen degrees. “Oh sweetie,” she purred, “Do you know what you do to me?”

 

In response, the blonde haired girl turned her long nose up and laughed. It was something nasal, high and airy. She raised her arms and put them behind her head. Pushing her chest forward, she looked coyly at Bismuth.

 

Flicking a rainbow colored dreadlock over her shoulder, Bismuth took her chance. Her large, calloused hands took those orbs of pale flesh and started to knead them. The ballerina girl let out a husky moan, just the kind that would drive Bismuth over the edge. Leaning in, Bismuth gave the girl a deep, tongue kiss; which she gladly returned. It was as if she was Bismuth’s dream girl.

 

The girls hands roamed over Bismuth’s muscular body and started undoing the Letterman jacket from her university years. She was fast, the jacket was gone in no time and the t-shirt that Bismuth wore vanished as well. It was like the pale, petite girl had the magic fingers.

 

Bismuth winced through the heated makeout and stripping session. The girl’s hands were unreasonably cold for such a warm night. Bismuth soon forgot that as the girl began to undo her belt. The kissing and groping intensified, there was nowhere on the girl that Bismuth didn’t touch. Her hands explored everything. In the heat of passion, she tore off the girl’s spandex bottom and left her sex bare to the world.

 

The girl began to lower Bismuth to the grass, at the base of the tombstone. Her strength was impressive, she must have had a lot of lean muscle for such a small frame. Bismuth felt herself lay back on the dew covered grass.

 

And it was like she woke up.

 

Her eyes shot open as a harsh chill spread through her entire body. She looked up but didn’t see the lithe, ballerina girl all in yellow. What she was was a tall, stern woman in a canary yellow suit.

 

Bismuth’s jaw dropped as she looked into the austere woman’s strange, predatory, yellow eyes. All too late, she noticed that one of her hands was a twisted claw made of diamond.

 

There wasn’t time to cry out as the Yellow Woman’s diamond talons slashed Bismuth’s throat. The woman with her canary suit and a bright, yellow diamond pinned to her tie stood up and expertly sidestepped the arterial spray. Bismuth gurgled and put a hand to the ragged, shredded wound. Steaming red life soaked her shirt in seconds.

 

Yellow Diamond looked bored as she watched Bismuth squirm and thrash. Bismuth tried to get up, took a few lurching steps away from the gravestone before falling. Coppery odour filled the air as Bismuth collapsed on a gravestone near the one where she expected to get lucky. Her story was over.

 

Yellow Diamond glanced down at the fresh corpse with contempt. The wind blew. A cloud passed over the moon. Yellow Diamond was gone. Only Bismuth’s dead body remained.

* * *

 

_Two Days later,_

 

The sun shone brightly and the summer heat was oppressive as Pearl Avorkas lectured her friend, Amethyst Ortega. “There is no way you are wearing that dress to the funeral.” The taller, thin woman snapped.

 

The shorter woman with lavender hair hufed at her friend and lover. “Get off my ass, Pear! This is the only black thing I have to wear. It’s the only dress I have. It’s this or my old Metallica T-shirt.”

 

The thing in question that Amethyst was wearing was a black dress with a leg slit on one side and a neckline that plunged all the way to her belly buton. The dress had so little fabric that Amethyst’s heavy boobs were almost fully on display. At least Amethyst had chosen to wear a bra, otherwise her nipples would definitely have fallen free with just the slightest bounce in her step.

 

“Yes, Amethyst, wear the Metallica T-shirt. I’ll even buy you a tuxedo t-shirt if that’s what it takes,” the skinny, neurotic woman stressed, rubbing her temples in frustration. “I’ll even let you wear one of my black dresses, and you don’t have to pay me back if the seams rip.”

 

Amethyst crossed her arms over her well developed chest, the large surface anchor between them glinting with a stone of her namesake. “Eat shit, Pear! I don’t want your grandma clothes. I’m wearing this to the funeral and—

 

The young Portuguese American woman stopped as she saw their friend, Garnet walking towards them. Instantly, the two lovers stopped bickering; their petty spat lost in the face of concern for their mourning friend.

 

The tall, black woman towered over both Amethyst and Pearl. She cut a handsome figure in a men’s suit, her eyes hidden behind a pair of massive sunglasses. Normally stoic, there was a slackness in her face and a shuffle in her step that hinted at how lost she was.

 

Pearl tried first to break the ice, “Hello Garnet, how are you?”

 

“Terrible,” came the flat reply.

 

Amethyst tried to cheer up her friend, “Hey, what do you say we do some pre-drinking? I got some beers in the car. We can chug a few cold ones and then get really wasted after the funeral.

 

Garnet’s grief strained voice sounded even worse. “Bismuth was like a sister to me. I’m not going to piss on her memory by being drunk at her funeral.”

 

Amethyst rubbed her arm nervously, “I know. I can’t believe she’s gone.”

 

Garnet choked back tears behind her large glasses. “The police and coroner say it was an accident. She cut herself on a broken bottle. I’m really not going to be okay for a while after this. I’m just not.”

 

The tall woman finally broke down, she began to sob, tears rolling down her cheeks. Weakly, she raised her arms and she swayed as if she was going to fall over. Amethyst and Pearl embraced her, taking her into a hug. They held her aloft as the pressure of the world threatened to knock her down.

 

Nobody said anything, nobody had anything to say. The three lovers just hugged one another and let Garnet cry into their shoulders.

 

In the same cemetery where Bismuth had been killed, a young boy in a pink shirt made his way among the tombstones. Curly hair blew in the wind and pink flip-flops slapping against his feet. Steven look in the warm summer day, blissfully oblivious. His ukulele gleamed in the sunlight and though he knew that his motherly figures were in mourning, it felt very abstract. There was no way for that sad fact to take away the beauty of the day. He stretched his arms out as if to hug the sun, “School’s over and now summer fun all day!” he laughed.

 

Sitting down next to a large looking tombstone, Steven began to adjust his instrument. Strange as it seemed, the graveyard was always a peaceful place to him. It looked nothing like graveyard did in Sadie’s horror films and it definitely looked nothing like in Pearl’s collection of horror novels.

 

With a strum of his strings, Steven began to play a tune. He didn’t know Bismuth very well, but if she was out there in heaven then maybe she’d appreciate a song. Maybe all the people who’d been buried here would appreciate a song.

 

_Life and death and love and birth,_

 

_And peace and war on Planet Earth_

 

_Is there anything that’s worth more_

 

_Than Peace and Love on Planet Earth_

 

Steven could feel himself hit his stride. The words just came to him. The feeling came to him. The notes formed the basis of the song and the song itself became a tribute to life, love and death. There was on better way to honour those who came before and those who would come after. In that little bubble of summer time, Steven Universe would have a perfect time—but perfect never lasts.

 

As he finished off his song, the summer heat and the exhaustion from the last day of school took its toll on him. He quietly and peacefully fell asleep and he began to dream.

 

* * *

 

Garnet wished she were asleep. Actually she wished she had taken up Amethyst’s offer of getting drunk before the funeral started. The prospect of showing up numb was a very appealing one as she mourned the woman who was like a sister to her. The only thing stopping her from getting shit-hammered was the fact that she needed to say a few words for Bismuth’s passing. She’d hate to slur her words or reek like alcohol while reading a eulogy for one of the people who meant more to her than anything in the world. Or had meant . . .

 

Shoes clicking in the bright, marble hallways, Garnet walked without purpose or direction. She had some time before the funeral officially began. On a whim, she walked through a red velvet curtain and into a long hallway. All around her, the polished marble walls and floors reflected both the sunlight from outside as well as the harsh fluorescent lamps. It was all together too bright and Garnet was grateful for the large sunglasses she always wore.

 

_Click-click_

 

_Click-click_

 

With each step of her black leather shoes, Garnet’s feeling of mourning was replaced with a sense of foreboding. She’d never actually set foot in the funeral home before today. She’d never had to grieve before. She hadn’t know anyone who died. Not anybody that she gave a shit about, at least.

 

How did a small town like Beach City afford a funeral home with this much marble? It had to have been historic. The design looked ancient but unearthly sterile. More than a funeral home, the place reminded Garnet of every crappy science fiction film she’d rented at the local video store; with their white halls and white coats.

 

There was a noise. A clicking. Garnet turned to follow it but found that she was alone in the hallway. A look of confusion passed over her face as she listened to what sounded like fingernails on stone. Rapid, tapping fingernails on marble and it was coming from inside the walls.

 

Raising one hand, she tapped against a wall. A hollow rap came in response. There was a shift somewhere behind the marble and something that sounded like a very wheezy, asthmatic breath. Garnet cocked her head and pulled off her sunglasses. That was . . . creepy.

 

Garnet’s heterochromitic eyes gazed with confusion upon the blank marble walls and she knocked again, this time harder. There was another wheeze behind the wall and the sound of fingernails on stone suddenly stopped.

 

A hand clamped down on Garnet’s shoulder with an iron grip and spun the tall, athletic woman around. Garnet gasped in shock at the stern blonde woman in a yellow suit. Even her eyes were a shade of yellow, which Garnet was sure had to be the result of contact lenses.

 

“The funeral is about to begin, miss” said Yellow Diamond in a deep voice. There was a mocking tone to her words, she sounded more like a military commander dressing down an underling than a funeral home director greeting a funeral attendee.

 

“Yes, thank you,” said Garnet, clenching her fists as she suppressed her fight or flight reaction. Who the hell was this woman? How had she snuck up on Garnet? Why was she staring like she wanted to fucking eat Garnet? Had she been the one knocking behind the wall?

 

The woman in the yellow suit didn’t let go, her hand remaining clasped on Garnet’s shoulder. Her grip was starting to hurt and Garnet was just considering breaking her nose. “Get the fuck off me,” Garnet hissed in a dangerous tone.

 

Just like that, Yellow Diamond smiled and let go, though her arm remained outstretched. She didn’t move from the spot, she just kept smiling condescendingly at Garnet. And Garnet got the all too familiar sensation that the woman was going to say or do something racist.

 

Garnet took a step away from the woman in the yellow suit, putting her glasses on again. Both of her hands were free now, in case she did have to break Yellow Diamond’s jaw with a well placed hook or jab. On her end, Yellow Diamond put her arm down but didn’t move from the spot. Her heels clicked together as she put her arms to her sides. The sound made Garnet think of Nazis marching. Standing ramrod straight, her voice purred, “Enjoy the proceedings. Afterwards, please let Morningside Funeral Home know how your experience was.”

 

“Yeah,” Garnet muttered, taking a step back. “I’ll be sure to do that.” She started to walk out the way she came, though she was unwilling to turn her back on Yellow Diamond. There was something about the woman’s golden, hawk like gaze. Garnet wasn’t sure if Yellow Diamond wanted to fuck her or kill her and throw her on the barbecue. She’d have to watch out in case the lady had a KKK posse hidden away somewhere.

 

Garnet stepped into the sunlight and noise of the funeral home. The encounter with the woman in the yellow suit bothered her and the unease and worry crept into her belly.

 

* * *

 

_Steven stepped out of his body as a ghostly projection. This was just like that one Bugs Bunny cartoon he’d seen once! The one where Bugs fell asleep and woke up in King Arthur’s Court!_

 

 _Steven_ _hadn’t been transported to m_ _edieval times, sadly. He was still in the_ _cemetery_ _that he’d fallen asleep in._ _This was still Beach City_ _,_ _but there_ _was_ _something new; background music!_ _J_ _ust like in a_ _movie! Steven was the star of his own movie. A horror movie_ _judging by the creepy piano theme going on_ _._

 

_That was okay with him through._ _This was a dream anyway and it might as well be_ _one that was interesting_ _. Skipping happily among the gravestones, Steven laughed and sang nonsense over the ominous piano music. He froze when he got a good look at the funeral._

 

_There were lots of people he didn’t recognize there, older people and younger. He could also see people he recognized. Jenny and Kiki_ _Pizza were there,_ _as well as his three guardians. H_ _is breath caught and he stared intently_ _as he saw Garnet step up to the podium._ _The_ _priest_ _had just_ _finished reading from his bible_ _and now was the time for_ _speeches_ _. He_ _gasped_ _when he saw Amethyst sobbing into Pearl’s shoulder. Pearl struggle_ _d_ _to hold back her tears._ _This wasn’t so_ _exciting_ _anymore._

 

_In a kind of distant, echoing way he could hear Garnet giving her eulogy. It was like listening to someone through two cans and a string._ _T_ _here was a delay between Garnet’s words and what her lips were saying._ _He was one or two dimensions removed from the real world and it showed._

 

“ _Bismuth was my sister, by spirit if not by blood,” Garnet said in the weakest voice Steven had ever heard. Not even when she was down with strep throat did Garnet sound this weak. “I was adopted and Bismuth’s parents took me in. We did everything_ _together_ _. She was the first person I came out to and I was there when she came out. I helped her set up her blacksmith’s shop and she helped me in so many ways. It isn’t fair that she’d gone, it’s not fair.”_

 

_Garnet began to shake and Steven swore for a moment that she would split in half from the grief. “Bismuth, I love you, wherever you are. I’d be dead without you, you showed me how to love.”_

 

_T_ _ime sped up. People spoke but Steven couldn’t hear them. Clouds passed over the sky and suddenly it felt very cold. The boy rubbed his arms to his sides even though he was an astral projection. This wasn’t fun anymore. This wasn’t exciting anymore. Steven wanted to wake up._

 

 _It came time and everyone left, moving so fast it looked like they just evaporated where they stood. Steven tried to cry out as his mother figures all seemed to fade out of_ _existence_ _separate_ _from the rest of the mourners. No sound came from his mouth and his feet were frozen to the spot._

 

_Where a grave digger should have been shovelling dirt into the grave, something else was going on. A woman in a yellow suit with a large yellow diamond around her neck was raising the coffin. Steven stopped and stared._

 

_The winch system creaked and groaned as finally the coffin was brought back to the surface. Yellow Diamond viewed Bismuth’s final resting place with pure contempt. Without so much as a word or grunt, Yellow Diamond grabbed the coffin with one arm and lifted it. With a shift of her posture she easily walked it into the back of a nearby hearse._

 

_Gravediggers appeared from nowhere to fill up the empty grave._

 

_As Yellow Diamond closed the back of her hearse, she froze as if she knew she was being watched. Spinning around, her golden hawk eyes looked right at Steven. He froze as she stared straight into his soul. Her expression_ _flashed_ _with_ _surprise and then uncontrolled_ _rage._ _It was like_ _she wanted to rip_ _Steven’s_ _throat out with her_ _teeth_ _._

 

He woke up shivering. Steven yelped in terror as he clutched his ukulele to him. The cloudy sky began to pour freezing rain. Steven jumped up from where he stood and started to run. Good thing too. If he’d stayed a moment longer he might have heard the sound of wheezing breaths and fingernails tapping on the sides of gravestones.


	3. Garnet's Close Shave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal Gems go for a night on the town, and it could be Garnet's last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated for sexuality, murder and death. 
> 
> The plot is kicking into Gear

Steven Phantasm: chapter 2

 

Garnet’s Close Shave

 

Author’s note: Sexuality and drinking and drug use ahead. Be cautioned.

* * *

 

_Delmarva, Keystone Motel_

 

Garnet ducked beneath the punch of her opponent. Jasper was a big fucking tank of a woman and normally they would never fight in the same weight class. Today however this was a semi-official event under some obscure state law. Fighters of mixed weights, fighting disciplines were thrown in together without much sense of rhyme of reason.

 

Landing her own hit, Garnet threw a vicious left jab into Jasper’s ribs. The giant woman barely flinched and reacted with an instinct, blink and you miss blow. Garnet diverted the punch with her wrist and launched a strong kick at Jasper’s head.

 

The huge woman took the blow and wobbled. Garnet threw another kick, landing across the ribs. Jasper fell backwards like a wounded mammoth. Garnet seized the initiative and kept on Jasper with a fury of punches.

 

Holding up her arms, Jasper tried in vain to protect herself from Garnet’s blood lust. She crashed against the octagon ropes as Garnet continued to hammer her.

 

Garnet climbed on top of Jasper and kept hammering, ignoring when Jasper’s knee slammed into her side. She welcomed the pain, welcomed the adrenaline. In the heat of the fight there was no room for grief or sadness. She howled like a rabid dog as the fight bell went off.

 

Then it was all over, like a theatre actor, she stood up and took a bow. Lowering her hand, she grabbed Jasper and helped lift her up. The fight doctor scuttled over and began looking over the giant muscle woman who’d had the snot beat out of her. The referee took Garnet by the hand and raised it, declaring her the winner. The judged gave her a winning score, though after Twelve rounds Jasper had been close.

 

Already Garnet was starting to feel cold. The adrenaline buzz was wearing off. The reality was setting in as the crowd cheered for her. She took a bottle of sports drink from her trainer, Rhodonite, but she didn’t hear a single word that she had to say.

 

The tall, Afro woman walked into the dressing room, threw off her clothes and got into the shower. Only a slap on the ass woke her out of her funk.

 

“Back off, mother fucker”! Garnet screamed, on the verge of tears. Nude or not, she was going to rip someone’s nipples off for the unwanted touchy touchy.

 

“Whoah, whoah!” Jasper said, sporting a new black eye and a lack of clothes. “Calm your tits, I was just flirting. Besides, you got ass for days, Garnet. You can’t just tease a red blooded lesbian like me and not expect me to take a bite.”

 

Garnet groaned as she turned on the hot water in the dressing room shower, “Jasper, I’m not in the fucking mood today. And touch my ass next time, you’ll lose more than your hand.”

 

The hot scalding water helped her forget, though she cringed internally when Jasper got into the shower next to her and blasted the water.

 

The huge, butch woman made a show of soaping herself up, elaborately rubbing the suds all over her defined muscles and admittedly impressive breasts. Jasper arched one of her pencilled in, sculpted eyebrows at Garnet.

 

Any other day, this would have made Garnet wet like a maiden in a bodice ripper, but today wasn’t the day. “I see you, Jasper and my answer is no.”

 

“I thought you were polyamorous or something?” Jasper asked, still not getting the message. To get her own point across, she began to shampoo her groomed bush, very slowly and laboriously.

 

“I just lost someone like a sister to me,” Garnet glared at Jasper, “The funeral was yesterday. So when I say, no, it means no.”

 

Jasper suddenly blushed, not with desire but with shame. On her vitiligo afflicted face, the white patches turned bright red. “Oh, fuck. I’m really sorry. Well, how are you doing? Do you want to grab some beers or something?”

 

Garnet shook her head and began to soap herself up. “I’m meeting with my triad tonight, we’re going to do a private drinking ritual. It’ll just be the three of us. I honestly don’t know when I’ll be able to see other women so I won’t make any promises.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jasper turned her gaze down like a chastised child. “Look, I don’t want you to think the worst of me. Also sorry for spanking you.”

 

“You’re forgiven on both accounts,” Garnet replied evenly. “One day I’ll take you up on the offer, but not today.”

 

“One day you’ll sit on my face,” Jasper whispered to herself as she got back under the shower to rinse her hair.

* * *

 

_Ocean Town, Main Street,_

 

Pearl’s uniform was oddly comfortable and she liked that about this ice cream company. It was a small outfit run by a local family. It didn’t pay great, but it helped supplement the income from her job as a HEMA instructor. Pearl smiled and waved as a group of kids ran off with ice cream cones. A group of college kids from the local community college went to get some push up pops and creamsicles with their beer.

 

Pearl was always a fun ice cream lady, she didn’t care if the college kids brought around open liquor. A person had to do whatever they needed to stay cool. She waved to the college kids and checked up on her collection of practice swords. She shifted around the collection of hardened plastic swords and one very, very real and sharp recreated Roman gladius. She grinned at her newest purchase.

 

Being a Historical European Martial Arts Instructor didn’t pay a lot, but thanks to sponsors the managed to buy high quality swords on the cheap.

 

Pearl looked at her watch. It was almost quitting time, time to get in the vehicle and then meet up with Garnet. “Watch out, Beach City,” she said, “Here comes Bad Pear!”

* * *

 

_Beach City community Center, Beach City_

 

Amethyst felt like she was in heaven. She felt guilty because Garnet obviously felt like shit, but she was feeling like she was in heaven. She was the Purple Puma. Fighting against here were technically her cousins Josephine and Sophia. In actuality, Purple Puma was fighting against Carnelian and Skinny.

 

The three of them were life long rivals. They had a bastard of a cousin rivalry as little girls. As wrestlers, that life long rivalry translated well into some sweet ass wrestling moves. Amethyst truly loved her cousins and she had absolutely no problems with beating the shit out of either of them.

 

“One thing I miss,” said Skinny in a deep mannish voice, “Is kicking kids asses.” And slammed her knee into Purple Puma’s ribs.

 

Puma went flying back dramatically, grunting as Carnelian threw a punch into her stomach. This shit was fake, it was all choreographed. So was Swan Lake. Not just any mother fucker could do ballet, and not just any shit-streak could do this kind of wrestling.

 

“Like this fucking little Puma cub,” Carnelian laughed, also in a mannish voice. In the ring they were all men. Skinny was legit transitioning and Amethyst would still whip her ass when the inner him came out. Carnelian was gender fluid; so whatever gender suited the occasion.

 

Amethyst winced. Her fucking cousins weren’t taking it easy on her but that was how she liked it. The crowd like it too if the volume of their screaming and cheering was anything to go by. The next part she braced for was the metal chair across her back.

 

That fucker hurt but it didn’t harm her, not really. Purple Puma bellowed like a wild animal. They were technically a man in the ring, a wild man like Tarzan without the shitty racism. She lashed out, punching Skinny across the jaw and knocking her flat. She shot out with a kick and got Carnelian right in the box. It wasn’t bone breaking, but they were getting as good as they got.

 

With a mighty bellow like a jaguar in the jungle, Amethyst grabbed Skinny and suplexed her into the mat. With a spinning kick, she delivered a match ending kick to Carnelian.

 

She had won.

 

Sure it was fake, but the bruises, the pain, the manhood was real. Purple Puma was as real as Amethyst outside the ring.

 

She wiped the sweat from her eyes, grunted for the announcer and went off to the dressing room.

 

It was time to be there for Garnet.

* * *

 

_Connie’s House, Beach City_

 

Connie screamed as the swung swung at Steven.

 

Steven screamed as he activated his shield and blocked the short sword (or was it a knife?) from impaling the onscreen character who looked uncannily like him.

 

“Watch your stamina meter!” Connie shouted again as Steven handled the video game controller with sweaty palms.

 

The enemy that digital Steven fought was imposing, fully a head taller and while functionally human had the expression and the eyes of a wolf. The black uniform called up images of fascist stormtroopers; beings of frightful malice and coldblooded nature who became all the more terrifying for how realistic their evil was.

 

The health bar of the enemy read _Sardaukar Captain_ , and he was in the red. So was Steven’s player character.

 

The Sardaukar Captain activated his own shield and blocked Steven’s short sword. The green stamina bar was going low.

 

“I’m using spice!” Steven shouted as his own player health bar hung dangerously in the red, lower in fact than the Sardaukar Captain.

 

Dodging barely a strike from the enemy, Steven’s player character injected himself with a glowing blue syringe.

 

Suddenly, time itself seemed to slow down and the movements of the Sardaukar Captain were instantly telegraphed by ghostly phantom limbs.

 

Manoeuvring his character, Steven pushed the sword slowly through the energy shield and claimed the last bit of red in the enemy health bar.

 

Steven gasped for breath and dropped his controller as the Sardaukar Captain fell to the dusty canyon floor. Connie screamed for joy and gave him a hug as words appeared across the screen.

 

_Enemy slaughtered._

 

“I died a hundred times doing that,” Steven gasped for breath as though he’d run a marathon.

 

Connie grinned at him. “That’s the point of the game. _Dune_ the game is about dying and being cloned until you do the job that your master, Baron Harkonnen has set out for you.”

 

“It’s harder than the arcade games at funland,” said Steven, “But it’s not stealing quarters from me.”

 

“And your skills matter,” said Connie, “That’s the beauty of this game. There’s no save button, no checkpoints in the traditional sense but the hardness isn’t artificial. The game rewards your skills and perseverance, Steven; and right now, you’ve just taken out the fourth hardest boss in the game.”

 

“There’s more,” said Steven weakly.

 

Connie laughed. “Yup, but you’ve opened up a new spawning point in the game thanks to this. So when we play again you won’t have to fight your way through Arrakeen all over again. But you really should because this game rewards grinding and you can use accumulated spice and water to level up your character.”

 

“This is crazy, but I really want to do it,” said Steven resolutely. “It’s like when I was at the hospital as a kid. The gems didn’t sugar coat it for me, and it helped me slay the monster of meningitis. Knowing what it was did more for me than keeping it hidden.”

 

Connie smiled and kissed Steven on the cheek, “I still love how your moms call themselves the Crystal Gems. I want to be a Crystal Gem one day. Now what do you say we brush our teeth before my mom gets back from work and loses her mind.”

 

Steven grinned, “Neato burrito!”

* * *

 

_The Corrupted Gem Tavern, Same time_

 

Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet all slammed back a beer at the same time. The three women drained their tankards at the same time and speed; pounding back that sweet amber brew like it was the last beer on earth.

 

“Fuck yeah!” screamed Pearl like a bird squawking out a mating call.

 

“That’s good brew!” Amethyst shouted over the sound of country music.

 

“I fucking love you guys!” Garnet screamed as she slammed her mug down. “Nephrite, give us all another beer and a shot of honey whisky to go with it!”

 

The one eyed bartender, the Vietnam Veteran Nelly “Nephrite” McPherson scowled but put down more drinks for these rowdy fuckers.

 

“I love you both,” said Garnet without her usual stoicism or sunglasses. “You’re my life and I’d probably be dead without you.”

 

“And I’d be stuck in the closet and married to some loveless man,” Pearl gushed, on the verge of crying. She stopped herself by slamming back her shot of honey whisky.

 

“And I’d be diabetic or something without you and Pearl’s healthy cooking!” sobbed Amethyst, “and I’d never have learned put deodorant under my boobs without you guys. The age of boob sweat is over!”

 

Garnet slammed down her honey whisky as Amethyst did the same, except Amethyst spilled half of the liquor down her impressive cleavage. With large, muscular arms, Garnet took her two lovers in a bone crushing hug. “I love you fuckers,” she gasped through sobs. “Let’s all get wasted!”

 

At that, all three of them gave a howl like a pack of queer wolves. Nephrite shook her head as she finished placing the beers in front of the women. “If you fuck up anything in my bar, I will kick all your asses,” she ground through her dentures.

 

“Yes Sargent McPherson,” said Pearl, snapping a military salute. “As a former Corporal in the United States army I will guard the bar with my life.”

 

“Put on some Johnny Cash, bitch!” Amethyst shouted like a petulant child.

 

“Say, please, Amethyst!” Garnet chided her shorter, purple haired friend.

 

“You fucking idiots will be the death of me, and nobody tells me what music to play in my bar,” said Nephrite, “I came back from Nam and they called me baby killer and dyke; I’ll play whatever damn music I please. Now drink your fucking beers and tip well, morons.”

 

Another round of beers were slammed back with some shots of liquor to follow. The conversation went from proclamations of love to conversation on which science fiction franchise was better.

 

“Star Wars is better!” Pearl belted out before taking a shot of tequila and sucking on a lime slice for moral support. “Who needs the dry, whit-guy tech speak of the fifties and sixties when you can get a world of magic, high fantasy and epic adventure in space!”

 

“Nuh-uh!” Amethyst retorted, wiping her beer soaked face with her sleeve. “Star Trek is better! It’s the Queer’s choice of Science fiction; full of hot green women, social commentary and a better world where we’re all our better selves. Did I mention hot Green women? Well I am, and also I would smash Kira Nerys over Princess Leia any day!”

 

“Do not besmirch the good name of the first princess I ever loved,” Pearl snapped, “She was revolutionary in her day, good with a blaster and a quip!”

 

“And my lady Nerys got to be evil in the mirror universe,” Amethyst laughed, “And even Good Nerys got freaky with both Daxes in the books.”

 

Without warning, Amethyst threw herself on the ground, put her legs in the air and began bucking her hips. “Oh, I got your tricorder in me. I got your tricorder all up in my bootacular region!”

 

Pearl began squawking and Nephrite started hitting the two with a broom. Pearl took this time to pretend she was a Jedi by trying to sword fight with the older bartender using a happily placed mop.

 

Garnet just laughed and laughed, feeling some sense of relief at the sight of her two life partners.

 

_Then everything got warm._

 

_It felt so warm, stiffing and steamy._

 

_Slowly, Garnet turned to her right. Everything felt slow. Maybe it was the liquor but Garnet felt like her whole body had turned into lead._

 

_There she was. A woman of all yellow._

 

_Bright blonde hair, golden eyes, beautiful sun kissed golden skin._

 

_A tight, tight ballerina outfit that showed off her beautiful waif body._

 

_The woman turned her long nose up with a smile that was equal parts haughty and sultry. “Hello,” said the woman, “Do you want to fuck me?”_

 

_Garnet blinked her multicoloured eyes, “Well, yeah,” she admitted, hoping that this wasn’t just the booze talking. “You look like my friend Pearl.”_

 

“ _I can be Pearl,” smirked the woman, putting her hand in Garnet’s lap. “I can be anything you want me to be. I just want to fuck you. All you have to do is follow me.”_

 

_Her hand was hot, almost feverish hot. Garnet followed. The heat was intense and it was making her pant with lust._

 

_She could hardly see where or when they were going. She barely knew when they’d left the bar or when they’d arrived in the cemetery._

 

_The woman put her hands on Garnet’s strong chest and began to kiss her. Garnet attacked those fine, golden lips hungrily. The sexuality was a raw animal need that could not be denied, fuelled by personal trauma and the sheer repression of grief._

 

_Rather than want to join the dead, she would embrace life and indulge in every pleasure and debauchery. She was so into the act of mating, feeling up the Yellow Pearl that she didn’t even notice that they were leaned against Bismuth’s gravestone._

 

Then everything went cold.

 

It hit Garnet like a blast of ice water, like all the heat in the night was suddenly just gone. Her heightened senses felt dulled by the shock of cold, her nerves frozen. Caught between lust and discomfort, her instincts became muddled and Garnet became confused.

 

Yellow Pearl was gone.

 

Yellow Diamond was about to slit open Garnet’s throat with a jagged crystal claw when suddenly a force field stopped her.

 

Yellow Diamond was thrown back by the shield, the same type as the one in Steven’s video game. Her hawk like eyes were lit with shock that overrode all other emotion before transmuting into most bitter and vitriolic loathing.

 

The yellow woman ground her teeth as she eyed an astral projection of Steven Universe.

 

“ _Garnet, run!”_ Steven shouted to his caregiver.

 

“Steven!” Garnet cried out, hearing the cry of her adopted son. “Steven, where are you!”

 

All thoughts of sex were gone as her mothering instincts took over fully. She ran at a full tilt through the cemetery, trying to find her boy and bring him home safely. She felt angry and worried; what would he be doing in a cemetery at this time of night. She was so worried about Steven’s safety that she didn’t stop to think what she’d been doing in the cemetery.

 

Yellow Diamond stood, facing Steven.

 

Both were invisible to Garnet.

 

Steven was alone. Completely and utterly alone before this mad woman’s rabid anger.

 

With great effort and much mental pain, Yellow Diamond swallowed her rage and gave Steven a false, insincere smile. She sighed and scratched one cheek with her diamond claw; a bit of clear liquid leaked from he cut on her cheek. “I’ll see you soon, Steven. Say good buy to your aunties, young man.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched all five Phantasm movies and I'm obsessed. I've seen every episode of Steven Universe and I'm obsessed. This is my way to tie those obsessions together. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and be sure to subscribe.


End file.
